implausablealternatehistoryfandomcom-20200214-history
The Interceptors (History of Margovya)
This article is about the 1969 TV series. For its 2008 spin-off, see . For the 2007 science fiction series, see . (1969-1974) (1974-1993) (1993-1997) |Row 2 title = Starring |Row 2 info = (See ) |Row 3 title = Broadcast |Row 3 info = Margovyan National Broadcasting Network |Row 4 title = Genre |Row 4 info = Action, Comedy, Drama, Suspense, Romance |Row 5 title = No. of Seasons |Row 5 info = 27 |Row 6 title = No. of Episodes |Row 6 info = 750 (+1 special) ( ) |Row 7 title = Running Time |Row 7 info = 30 minutes |Row 8 title = Original Run |Row 8 info = April 26, 1969-December 19, 1997}} The Interceptors is a TV series that was popular during the 1970's and 1980's, and ran by its showrunners, Iosef Dimakulanov, Yulian Markovsky and Dzerik Dimakulanov. It starred a wide variety of actors and actresses during its twenty-eight-year run, some of its notable performers include , , , , , , , , , , , , , , and . The series premiered on April 26, 1969, and spanned a total of seven hundred fifty episodes over twenty-seven seasons, until it got cancelled on August 27, 1997 due to its steadily declining ratings, airing its final episode on December 19, 1997. The series follows the story of a police district in Arbatskaya who faces different kinds of challenges from time to time. Although the show ended because of steadily decreasing ratings, it is still known for being one of the best shows Margovya has ever had, and was received by critics very well. On 2000, three years after the show ended, was released in theaters nationwide, garnered a box office total of about 979 million margots, and spawning four sequels, which were released on , , and , respectively, after which a to the series was developed by and began broadcast on 2008. Plot 25-year-old Yefrem Zhazhunev (Vasily Borisov) has just finished his degree in criminology and wants to apply for a job as a police officer in Arbatskaya City Police District. After facing a series of challenges, problems, and humiliation, Yefrem was finally accepted in this extraordinary police crew, being given the nickname "The Brain" because of his good logical and critical thinking. He then stays in the team and face different challenges and go on exciting adventures with the group. Cast Main Article: Main Cast This is the complete summary of all actors and actresses who played a main role in the series. Episodes Main Article: History Development and Pre-broadcast (1966-1969) Soundtrack Even though The Interceptors is not a musical, the series still spawned multiple soundtracks during its entire three-decade run, however, unlike musical-genre TV series like Band Mates (1968-1987) and The Next Big Thing (1977-1994), which spawned at least fifteen soundtracks each, The Interceptors only produced five official soundtracks, which were released in 1971, 1975, 1983, 1992 and 1996, respectively. Most of the songs in these soundtracks were played during selected scenes of some episodes, or were inspired by the show itself. Most of the songs were sung by actors and actresses who played a main role in the show, even though the producers still import songs from other artists. Here are the respective track listing of all the soundtracks in the show: Category:Margovya Category:Media (History of Margovya) Category:Television (Media, History of Margovya) Category:Humor